Château d'Amérique de la la va Chant
by MeanieEer
Summary: 'I stood at the head of the line, shoulders back and head high. I didn't care anymore what these kids had seen or had heard about. I was Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares, and if you said ANYTHING, your head was destined for a one way ticket to the offering hearth.' Clarisse gets unsuspected visitors at her Grandmother's house. I tried really hard with one! Hope you like!


**I don't own Clarisse la Rue (but I do own the story of her last name, her heritage, her childhood and her hobbies in this story), Chris (except his middle names), or any of the familiar Percy Jackson characters (Prissy, Princess, Leo, Chiron, Mr. D, etc.), but I DO own Clarisse's family (the la va Chant's) and employees, Devin, Kyle, and Devin's mother. I don't own Skype… too bad. The Greek gods belong to Ancient Greece, but the description of Ares is Ricky R's. Finally, all Jersey Shore characters (Pauley D, Snooki) belong to themselves and MTV**.

I never thought I would ever see Chris in my Grandmother's home in Alburgh, Vermont. They all thought I lived in Phoenix, and I never told them otherwise. My mother lived in Phoenix from January to July and the rest was spent in Vermont. I hated going there when my grandfather was still alive, but he had passed just two years earlier and I was finally safe there again.

My grandparents were rich. Grandfather was the son of the daughter of a very wealthy Frenchmen. He had never lived in a home that was smaller than four bedrooms, and spent most of his life in France. My grandparents hadn't been close, so he had lived in France for half of the year. I never realized until later on in my life, that Mother and I lived in Arizona when he was in Vermont.

Grand-mere was also rich. The name, la va Chant, traced back generations. A distant great grandfather had written in his journal about a Spanish fool named Christopher Columbus who believed he could find a quicker passage to India. Grand-mere's wealth was ancient, and she believed that was the only reason my grandfather had married her. When I was born, my father bribed my mother into having my last name be la Rue, just so I wouldn't ruin the perfect la va Chant image.

No one would ever suspect that a daughter of Ares could be anything but mean and nasty, but I was an acceptation. Even though I had once hated it, my mother forced me to learn the violin. I was a 'natural' but I didn't like sitting to learn it. I could also speak perfect French, since the first six years of my life I lived at the Château and all we spoke was French. I didn't tell anyone, except for Silena, who had seen a letter my mother had written to me. My secret died with her and I never told another soul. Not even Chris.

But it was four in the evening when the bus arrived, and after looking out my window that faced the road, I swore in Greek so no one would understand me. My lady maid, Noelle, who was more like a friend than an employee, looked at me and I asked her why the bus was there. She told me that Madame Nicolette, my grand-mere, had invited Chiron, Mr. D (who decided to stay behind) and the counselors of each cabin, even though one cabin's counselors had been banned from coming so someone else had to come instead, for dinner and a tour of the home. She had told Chiron which demigod her grandchild was, but he hadn't told anyone else.

So kids bundled out. I saw big shot Jason, Prissy Percy, Katie from the Demeter cabin, some Apollo kid I didn't remember the name of, Princess Annabeth, crazy Leo, Piper the Leper (I heard someone call her that one time), Pollux the not so twin (ok, that wasn't cool. Sorry world!), sleepy Clovis, pretty rainbow Butch, some other kids from smaller cabins I didn't know that well, and…

Oh gods no. Getting out of the bus last, with his black hair that kicked night's butt, brown eyes that made melted chocolate look boring, and perfect tan that made Pauley D from that dumb Jersey Shore thing look white as snow, was Chris. I nearly passed out, and I had to clutch my plant's container to keep from falling over. I wanted to jump out the window and just press my lips into his. I wanted to feel his taco kisses (yes, his breath DOES smell like that. No, I am NOT being racist) against mine. He once told me I tasted like a warm croissant with some type of strange cheese he had never tasted before. Then we had brie at dinner and as soon as he tried it, he yelled across the mess hall "Clarisse, this is the cheese I was telling you about!" I yelled back its name, and got weird looks. Someone asked me later how I knew, and I told them my mother was trying to be fancy so she bought some and made grilled cheese out of it. It wasn't a lie, my mother actually did that once. I had that for lunch every day for the whole month of March.

Even from the second story, I could see impressed looks. Princess' eyes were wide and I could see her mouth moving rapidly, leaning into Prissy as if she was talking to him. He nodded and smiled, but I highly doubted he understood anything she was blabbing about. It took them a while to reach the door; they were all so slow, but stopped and I saw our head butler, Varian, greet them and he ushered them to enter. They all entered the Chateau and disappeared.

I should have seen it coming. Grand-mere had announced at breakfast that dinner tonight was 'business formal', aka a fancy blouse and skirt- or dress-, super nice flats, pretty makeup, and fancy hair. I hated getting ready for these day, since the stress of impressing was always so high, but p for kids I had known for years, it made my hair stand on end. Normally she had one of the kids, whether it was Reynard with his saxophone, Aurorette with her flute or harp, I with my violin, or all three, but this time Grand-mere had requested I play my violin with Aurorette and her harp. I wasn't so sure anymore, but I had already agreed.

Noel, my butler, told me the schedule for the night. The demigods were learning the history of the la va Chant family. It would end and dinner would proceed. They would meet Madame Nicolette and the rest of us there. We would do our little, "may I introduce blah blah blah" thing, and would eat. Rora (Aurorette) and I would play our selection, and following that, they would tour the home. It would then end, and I can face be humiliated at camp later.

Dinner came, and we waited as they sat in the dining room. Soon Varian said, "May I introduce, the lady of the house, Madame Nicolette la va Chant." Claps. Uncle Rupert, Aunt Aimee, Aurorette, and Reynard were introduced. "May I introduced, the middle daughter of Madame Nicolette and the late Monsieur Sebastian, Mademoiselle Suzette la va Chant." Clap, blah, clap. Erg, my turn. "And finally, may I introduce, daughter of Mademoiselle Suzette and (Ahh! He's actually going to say my father's name? He never says Ares' name!), the Greek god Ares, Mademoiselle Clarisse la Rue." No claps. I entered, curtsied, and sat in my seat across from Aurorette. They clapped and I watched as they stared at me.

Dinner passed, but only my family talked to me. Finally, our plates were cleared, and Grand-mere cleared her throat. "My new friends, I have a nice treat for you this evening. My granddaughters have arranged a little performance for you. Girls (she spoke to us), you may ready yourselves." I got more stares as I got up. I went over, picked up my violin (quiet gasps), and nodded to Aurorette, who sat at her harp. We began and music flowed through our fingers. I didn't look at anyone, and focused my gaze at my fingers throughout the whole the song. It ended and they all clapped.

Grand-mere smiled at us. "Merci boucoup, mes petite-fille. You may either return to your seats to join us for the tour and dessert or return to you rooms to tidy for the tour. Aurorette went back to her seat, greeted with smile and congratulations from family and the demigods, but I left the room, much to the displeasure, I learned later on, of Grand-mere and my mother. As bad as I felt, I really wasn't in the mood for Antoine's French style apple pie.

I didn't want the demigods in my room, as I felt it was an invasion of privacy. My whole reputation of being tough and bratty, one I had carried with confidence since the summer of my eleventh year, had been stripped away in a mere hour. I felt weak and exposed, and I needed someone to talk to.

My grandfather didn't really like Skype, or any unnecessary electronic devices, but Grand-mere loved them. She didn't visit my aunts Charlette in France, or Yvette in upper Quebec, as much as she wished, but she always Skyped them both at least once a day, sometimes more. I didn't use it as often, but there was always one person I Skype at least once a day.

I met Devin Matthews in kindergarten, back when Mother and I lived in Phoenix year round. We had instantly connected, for a reason I had never guessed, and we stuck by each other like glue. I didn't get in as many fights in school as I should of, being a daughter of Ares, because Devi could always calm me down. My grandfather hadn't liked him, but only because Devi's mother was from England (his father had died in a car crash when Devi was eight, but he was British too).

When we were eleven, a month before I left for camp, Devin and his mother moved to England. She had met a man from the UK and they married. He wanted to live there, and she missed her family. Devi didn't want to leave me, but with tears in our eyes and heaviness in our hearts, he boarded the plane for London. I thought I would never see him again.

I did see Devin again, although it wasn't until we were sixteen. Mother and I were in Arizona, and while I was polishing Maimer, my wonderful electric spear, my doorbell rang. Mother yelled, "Clarisse, the door!", and I yelled back, "No, I thought it was the toaster! I'm not deaf Mother!" to which she responded, "I will tell that boy (Chris, not Devin) your deepest darkest secrets Clarisse! Get the damn door!" I sighed, put Maimer back in its disguised state, and answered the door.

There stood a tall, skinny boy with sandy brown hair and river blue eyes. He wore a light blue polo, beige dress pants, and a pair of fancy shoes that I didn't know the name of. He smiled a pair of white teeth, and his eyes lit up like the Empire State Building after the Titan War. I thought he looked familiar, but I didn't know where from. I did know that he was either a son of Aphrodite, or gay. I guessed the latter.

He spoke, and his voice wasn't as extremely gay as most gay kids were. It was also British. "Clarisse? Is that you?"

"Who's asking?" I didn't mean to sound hostile (ok, maybe at the time I did), but it just came out that way.

"It's me! Devin Matthews! Remember, we used to hang out together?" He smiled again, obviously hoping I would remember. I did, and did something I hadn't done in years. I gasped, squealed, and hugged him. I invited him in, and my mother was quite pleased to see him. Besides Silena, Devin was the only one of my friends whose name she memorized. She had always liked Devin.

He stayed for a month, and we learned everything about each other. I found out we both hadn't changed much, and I secretly told him about my dad. He was surprised, at first, but learned to accept it. Dad chewed me out a bit, but told me since I slayed that Drakon and dozens of other monsters wearing NO armor, he'd let it slide. That time. Even when Devin left, we talked every day, though the time difference was hard.

I knew it was late in England when I called on Skype, but he picked up anyway. I had woken him up, and despite all I was going through, I still had to giggle a little. His hair was a mess, he wore a rumpled, pink pajama top, and his eyes were droopy. He shot me a look, but looked aside at his mirror, and laughed with me.

"Hullo Rissy. Is there any particular reason you awoke me from my precious dreams of Robert Pattinson and Leo di Caprio?"

"I didn't know who else to call Devi. Grand-mere invited…" I paused. "She invited THEM to the Château and she made me play my violin, and I feel so exposed and weak, and I…" I started crying a bit. "HE'S here Devin. Christopher Rodriguez, who is the object of both my worst nightmares and my most precious dreams, is in my house and I am being forced to show him, and all these other people I've known for years, my room. My private sanctuary of all that a child of my father should never be. My violin, my paintings, the décor, the dresses, my EVERYTHING is laid out for these people to see! I can't take it! I'm about to jump out my window and take the next flight to London, for good!" I threw my head into my arms and sobbed. "How could she do this to me? All I've tried to be all these years have been thrown away like Mr. D's Diet Coke cans!"

"I didn't know your grandmother was skilled in the art of torture, Rissy." Wait, what? I stopped crying. "Gee, next thing you know, she'll be, I don't know, tickling your feet with feathers or something equally evil." I giggled. "Or making Guerre viciously lick your face while Reynard's cats lick your milk soaked fingers, and a box of kittens walk on you." We were laughing pretty loud now. I didn't even hear the group enter my room. "Or maybe she'll chain you to one wall of a locked room, your mother to the other end of the room, and a bottle vodka right next to her, with a window so she can watch you scream at each other, and listen to your mother go on and on about her weird drunk rules." We were now gasping for breaths. Devin made his voice go an octave higher and slurry as he imitated my mother (who thankfully, wasn't in the room). _"Mamma will never memorize your friend's names, even the highly attractive, Mexican ones that show up crazy out of their minds, dressed in full body armor, muttering about string and fingers. _That one cracks me up every time! And… oh. Rissy, visitors." People snickered behind me.

I froze and mouthed _help me_. I didn't turn around. When did theyReynard tapped me on the shoulder. "Clarisse, you are SO lucky Grand-mere and Aunt Suzette aren't here. I'm pretty they'd feed you to the wolves." Devin snickered. "And don't forget Clarisse," his smile grew wide, "_Mamma still loves you, even if it seems like she just wanted a child to use as a personal slave."_ I couldn't help it. I cracked up, and lost my balance. I heard laughing behind me, and from Devi's screen. Suddenly my door opened, and Mother and Grand-mere walked in.

Grand-mere smile was wide. "I see we are all laughing. Clarisse, have you shown them your room yet."

I straightened up. "Non, Grand-mere. I was not aware of how fast they would be coming, so I Skyped Devin. I wanted to tell-"

I was interrupted by Devin's screen. "DEVIN LEWIS MATTHEWS, IT IS ONE IN THE MORNING! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He laughed, and said goodbye.

My mother gave me her '_what were you thinking' _look. "Clarisse, why would you call Devin this late at night?"

I shrugged. "Eh, I was bored. Normally, when I call him late at night, we aren't as loud. We got a little carried away."

Grand-mere spoke. "Well, if you haven't toured them yet, I shall have to do it." And she gave them a tour of my room. When they turned to look at the front, I ran and hid my picture of Chris under my pillow. Not soon enough, they walked out, and I noticed Chris take a look back at me. When they were all gone, I put the picture back. Time passed, and I noticed the lights outside go on. I looked out my window, and saw them piling in the camp bus.

Summer came all too soon. I was put on a train with my bag, and I arrived in New York. I hailed a cab and was dropped off by the camp. I walked past the boundaries and saw no one. I lugged my bag to the Ares cabin, and entered. My half brother, Kyle, sat on his bunk. He smirked. Chiron told me I was still councilor, so I just glared at him, and he looked away. Ha! I still had it.

I basically just stayed in my cabin until dinner. We got called out, and my cabin mates greeted me with knuckles, high fives, and shoulder slaps. I stood at the head of the line, shoulders back and head high. I didn't care anymore what these kids had seen or had heard about. I was Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares, and if you said ANYTHING, your head was destined for a one way ticket to the offering hearth.

Once everyone had settled down and gotten their food, Chiron stood up. "To those who are joining us for the first time, welcome! To those who have been away for the school year, welcome back! I know I speak for all of us when I say that it is always good to have our camp full. As an announcement, Capture the Flag will partake at full size this Friday, so make your alliances. I believe that is all for the time being." He grabbed his glass and held it up. "To the gods!"

We held our glasses up also. "To the gods!"

Dinner was uneventful. I avoided meeting the gazes of my fellow cabin counselors, but otherwise I tried my best to get along normally with my siblings. I could feel Chris either staring at me, but I didn't look in his direction. It took all my power not to run over to him, demand his forgiveness, and kiss him right then and there. A part of me, a very small part, was urging me on. However, real children of Ares did no such thing, and would be creamed into spreadable cheese for even thinking it.

If I was the Ares child my father wanted me to be, I would go over to Chris. I would smack him right in his perfect face, scream at him, and then make him beg for my forgiveness. But I was also the granddaughter of a Frenchwoman. I had taken etiquette classes, and learned patience with playing the violin, and nursing Chris back to health (or, at least, trying to) during his insanity. They had taken their toll on me.

If I were a real Ares child, I wouldn't have fallen so hard for Chris anyway, but I had made friends with Devin early on, and he had made a part of me soft. Silena had also made that soft part larger, playing on my emotions. At the time, I hated her for it. When she died, I said right out loud at her shroud burning, that everything horrible and nasty I had ever said to her, I wished I could have taken back. I would replace everything negative, and replace it with positive thoughts. I would have gone to war with everyone else and MADE her stay back.

When dinner ended, we all headed towards the campfire. Before I had left, I loved campfires. They were free for alls and, unlike dinner, you could sit anywhere you wanted. Before Chris, I sat with my friends at camp and some of my siblings. Every time I was at one, I would hold hands with Chris and we'd sing as loud as we could, making fools of ourselves. Before Silena died, we would sit with her, Beckendorf, before he had died, and a couple other kids from the Hephaestus and other cabins. We had lost two members of our party, but they still had sat with us.

Now, for the first time ever, I sat alone. My old friends sat with new friends. My newer friends sat with old friends. Chris sat with his brother, Connor and Travis Stoll, and my siblings sat with random kids. I sat in a corner on an excluded log. It wasn't hard, but it felt weird. I had never been alone before. I always had family and friends. Now I didn't even have Guerre to comfort me. There were dozens of kids, but I was completely alone. I almost got up and left, hopping on either the first train back to Vermont or the first plane to London.

The Apollo kids led the campfire, like always, and everyone seemed in good spirits. They all laughed, joked around, and sang- to the best of their abilities. I just sat there, completely silent. I had the sheet of paper my family, mainly Grand-mere, Mother, Aurorette, and Reynard, and some of the Château's employees, like Henri-the head chef- and Antoine- the pastry chef, Noelle and Noel, Bijou and Pleasance- my mother's butler and lady maid, and even the head butler Varian, had signed and written little messages. My favorites were from Grand-mere, and my Mother.

Always remember how extraordinary you are. Most girls would never have the strength- or courage, for that matter- to do the things you can do. Stay strong, and remember mon petite-fille, Je'taime. You are always welcome back home. -Grand-mere.

Mon belle, you are more precious than words can spell. Forget what your father says- you ARE worthy. I hope Christopher can learn that. You are never truly alone, no matter where you are! Your mother is always a quick phone call- or IM- away! Never forget it! Mamma loves you!

I had first read the note on the train. When I read my mother's note, I nearly sobbed. She NEVER remembered Chris's name. And I did cry when I read Grand-mere's. My grandfather had made it clear that I was never welcome in his Holy House of God, and I always assumed that Grand-mere felt the same way. Whenever I read this letter, warmth spread through me like a candle. I felt safe and, although I knew I was, I didn't feel alone

Unfortunately, my happiness didn't last long. The campfire broke, and people started heading back. I stayed back so I wouldn't have to be in the crowd. After some time, I got up. I didn't get too far when I heard giggles. Even before I saw her, I knew who it was. I whipped around and saw Drew Plastic Nose. I didn't know her real last name, and I didn't care. She called everyone 'honey' and quite honestly, was the most annoying girl I had ever met. She was with a couple of her fellow Plastic Noses, and smirking.

"Hey Clarisse! I heard you were back. Tired of being poor and living on rat food?" Rat food? Henri would rip her to shreds for that insult. "I'm not surprised, honey, with those pants."

I scoffed. "My pants, really? Wow Drew, you're out of practice. Didn't you tell me once that at your school, everyone bowed down to you and did everything you said? I would have thought you got your practice there.

She shot me an _I-will-sic-evil-lipstick-containers-on-you_ look. "You aren't even worth my best ones, honey."

"Well, I guess not. But even your best ones sound like most snotty kids worst ones." Some other kids had gathered to watch, and a few had snickered.

She huffed. "Yeah, well, at least I wasn't thrown away into Hermes trash can by Chris like last month's practical joke. At least I can hold a man." She flipped her hair. "When I want to. It was obvious to everyone you wouldn't last. What would a good looking Latino boy with a good future want with an ugly Ares girl who can't even hold her temper? Face it honey, he went out with you because you helped him, and he didn't like being in debt to someone."

I stood there, clenching my fists. I felt tears trying to betray me, but I blinked and pushed them into Tartarus. "I don't care. That's Chris's problem, not mine. If it's true, which I wouldn't be surprised, because you're right, I am and ugly Ares kid who can't hold her temper, then maybe he deserves someone as big as an asshole and a huge manipulator who has no heart, soul, or brain, as he might be." I pretended to gasp. "Ooh, my Aphrodite senses are tingling! Maybe he could be with you!"

People laughed as I stalked away. I could hear her screeching at me, but I didn't care. If I stayed any longer, I might have grabbed Maimer and gutted her with it. I'm sure my father would be pleased, but her mother wouldn't be, and Ares would take her side. Then again, Drew was such a horrible person; I was slightly convinced that Aphrodite's punishment for me might be half hearted. I would probably just have to declare my love for Chris in front of his father. No thank you.

I pushed my way into my cabin and jumped on my bed. I didn't fall asleep as fast as I wanted to. I heard some siblings of mine giggle as they come into the cabin, but I pretended to be asleep. I suddenly became worried. What if Chris had been there? I could have sworn he had left before me, but maybe someone had gone and brought him to see me? What if he hated me for it even more? What if Drew took my suggestion to heart? I hadn't meant it, but what if for revenge, she charmed him into falling for her? Millions of questions roamed through my head, so fast that I hadn't even noticed that I had fallen asleep.

Too soon I was being shaken awake. It was Kyle, the little brat.

I snapped at him. "What the Hades do you want?"

He scoffed. "Don't kill the messenger Clarisse. Chiron called a counselor meeting, and he wants you there. I'd get dressed quick."

I groaned, but rolled out of bed. Changing out of my pants (they weren't that bad, were they?) and my CHB shirt, I pulled on a pair of jean shorts and one of my witty tee shirts. Not the slightly racist ones, like the one that said _Cinco de Mayo_ with five cans of mayonnaise on it, nor the ones that my mother had gotten that would either piss off the gods or make them chuckle, saying things like _Greece Lighting_, _Zeus is My Homeboy_ with a picture of him with his bolt, or the one with a stain resembling Greece, _I've Got Greece on My Shirt_. The tee shirt I chose was red and had two white stick figures on it. One stick figure was missing his body and the other held a stick. It said, _I've Got Your Back_, in white writing. I came out of the bathroom, after having attempted to brush my hair without it being wet, and Kyle snickered at my shirt. I pulled on a pair tennis shoes, grabbed Maimer, and headed out.

I felt like jogging, so I jogged to the Big House. I stopped at the door and sighed. I shoved the door opened and interrupted Chiron in the middle of his talk.

He smiled at me. "Ah Clarisse, Kyle told you then? I was worried he might not. Well, anyway, have a seat." I sat down in between Piper and Clovis, who was napping, and basically zoned out the whole time, staring at a spot in the table that I had stabbed with a knife before the war. It back memories, both good and bad. Suddenly I was aware that everyone was staring at me. I looked up and Chiron spoke again. "Well, Clarisse?"

Uh-oh. Go humorous or admit mistake? The previous sounded better. "Erm, yeah. The one they call Snooki must be destroyed. I second the motion." Most chuckled, but a few (aka Annabeth, Jason, and Chiron, who probably didn't even know who she was) did not.

Chiron just shook his head. "Clarisse, I know it's only your second day back, but you must be more focused. We were debating whether it was a good idea that the Octavian be allowed entrance to the camp."

"Maybe with one of those unicorn backpacks with the leashes and at least three rolls of duct tape around his mouth, but otherwise, probably not." More people laughed. We quickly finished up the meeting, and Chiron dismissed us. I walked out, getting comments from my witty answers and hilarious tee shirt, but otherwise, no one talked to me. Despite what my mother had said, I still felt alone.

June passed and I was beginning to think that my fun days at camp had ended last summer. Chris didn't talk to me, the counselors didn't acknowledge me, and most kids just acted like I wasn't there. Drew was as horrible as ever, but she never directly talked to me. I wish she did though. I really wanted someone to fight with.

I spent most of my days jogging around the camp, and training with Maimer, usually in the woods with random monsters. When I could, with Chiron's permission of course, I would Skype Devin and my mother in a separate room of the Big House. I spent hours in there crying, laughing, and just being happy. I loved those moments, and those days were the days that nothing could bother me.

Surprisingly, no one talked to me about the visit to the Château. It seemed like they were forbidden to talk about it. No one who was there knew about it, and those who were ignored it. Secretly, I wished they would talk about it, just to hear what they had thought, but whenever I entered a room, everyone got quiet and changed the subject, pretending like that was what they were talking about all along.

One day, however, I was wandering the camp, bored out of my skull, when I heard talking. I quietly got closer and listened.

"…but I don't even know who he IS Piper! How am I supposed to compete with a guy I don't even know?" That was Chris.

"Find out Chris!" That was Annabeth. "We know how much you like her! You just have to find out who he is!"

"How? All I know about him is his name! And how they were talking, it was obvious how close they are! How do I compete with that?" He sounded upset, and it took all my strength not to run to him.

"Well, I know he doesn't live in America." Annabeth claimed. How did she know?

"How do you know?" Piper asked. Ugh, creepy how that works.

"Well," Annabeth began, "The woman on his side said it was one in the morning, but it wasn't one in the morning, it was only seven or eight, so he was either visiting or he lived there. And he sort of had an accent, so that showed he lives there. How they met, is a better question."

"I didn't even know Clarisse could laugh like that." Ugh, Prissy spoke. "She always seemed so angry all the time."

"I just wish there was some way to tell if she still liked me. All she does is roam around and train." Chris sounded so angry, I almost cried.

"You're not much better dude." It was Leo, the oddball. "Every time she's around you stare at the ground like you're ready to take a nap."

Some laughed and I recognized Jason. "Did you hear that fight she had with Drew? Priceless. Drew kept pulling crap at her and Clarisse threw it all back." I smiled. My best moment.

"But didn't you say she insulted me?" My face fell. Chris sounded on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, man. But Drew had told her you only went out with her because she helped you and-"

Chris raged. "Why does everyone think that?"

"I don't know man, but then Clarisse said if you really like that, then maybe you should date someone as equally heartless, soulless, and brainless. And then she was all like 'ooh, my Aphrodite senses are tingling! You should date him Drew!' and then walked off. So she wasn't REALLY insulting you, but it kinda sounded like that."

I walked away after that. If Chris wanted a sign, I'd give him a sign. I looked down at my shirt. I had finally worn one of my Greek ones, the _Greece Lightning_ one, and had gotten a bunch of complements. I was going to wear the Zeus one, but maybe not. I still had my slightly racist ones, and the only kids here that would possibly be offended by it were Leo- who would think it was hilarious- and Chris. He had once told me his full name. _Christopher Luis Juan Rodriguez._

The next day was very humorous. I had told Devin my plan the day before, and he literally had to take a 'loo' break; he was laughing that hard. He thought it was the most brilliant thing in the world. I told him, "My only problem is, I don't know what to wear with it. I'm trying to be funny, but I'm also trying to get him to talk to me. I'm lost on what else to do."

He just looked at me. "What do mean, 'what else to do'? It sounds like you have it all planned out. Wear the shirt, get him to talk to you, get back together, and live happily ever after with children that will someday rule the world. What else do you need?"

I made a face. "I mean like… what else do I wear?" He just laughed at me.

"Oh Rissy, be sexy, but not a tramp!" I had no idea what that even meant. "I mean, like, wear those cute shorts I made you buy when I visited you last January. The SHORT ones. And wear a pair of those of knee length Converse shoes you like so much. I KNOW you didn't leave home without them after all the trouble of getting Madame Nicolette to let you get them."

"No, I have them. But those shorts?" I wrinkled my nose. "I like them, but… I don't know."

"Rissy, who is the girl in this relationship?" He sighed and looked completely serious.

"I am, Devi what kind of question is that?" He just shook his head.

"Rissy. Who is the girl in this relationship?" he asked again. I got it then.

"You are." I snickered.

"I am that's right. And you have legs that most girls, including me, would KILL for. And those shorts show off those deadly legs. And since I am a girl, I know fashion a little more than you do. So WEAR THEM!"

The next day I wore those shorts and my favorite knee length Converse shoes. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail (that actually looked decent for once! Thank you Aphrodite, goddess of hair!), and pulled on my shirt. My cabin mates laughed hysterically and told me if I wasn't murdered by the Mexicans, they'd give me five drachmas. I walked outside.

Most people I passed did double takes. The first of the Latino boys I came up to was Leo, and he thought it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"I didn't even KNOW they made shirts like that! You should get me one!" I nodded to him and told him I'd think about it. I got comments like that on my shirt all day, but I didn't see Chris at all. I asked the Stoll's where he was, but they just shrugged and commented on my wonderful shirt. Prissy laughed when he saw it, but Annabeth elbowed him and he shut up. The same happened with Jason and Piper.

I should probably describe my shirt. It was an orange shirt that said _You're the 3 JUAN 3 For Me._ The lettering was mostly black except the hearts and the Juan. The first heart and the J were green, the UA was white, and the N and the second heart were red, just like the Mexican flag. It was extremely racist and I had fought my mother when she had purchased it for me, but I had secretly laughed. I really hoped that Christopher Luis _JUAN_ Rodriguez liked it.

Soon the dinner bell rang, and I knew that Chris wouldn't miss dinner for anything in the world. I led my cabin to the mess hall, and when I entered, people giggled again. Anyone who hadn't seen my shirt yet would see it now. Hermes wasn't here yet, so I stood by my table, having a fake conversation with one of my cabin mates. I was starting to get impatient, when Chris walked in.

He looked towards me, and I tried not to watch. We all settled down, and Chiron made his announcements and we toasted the gods. I kept sneaking glances at Chris, which had become difficult, since he wouldn't stop staring at my shirt. I could read his face easier than a children's book written in Ancient Greek. There was sorrow, confusion, anger, and a little bit of humor. I wasn't sure what he thought of it, but I knew it was full of mixed emotions.

Dinner ended and as I was walking, someone pulled me hard. Without thinking, my instincts kicked in and I judo flipped my assailant into the ground and put my arm on his neck. My eyes adjusted to the darkness, but not before he could speak.

"Ouch, Clarisse. Uncalled for." It was Chris, and before he could say another word, I flew off him like an inexperienced rider on a bull. He got to his feet and dusted off his pants. "Why is it that every time someone surprises you, they get flipped?" He asked me.

I answered as truthfully as I could. "Because I must be prepared. The one they call Snooki gets stronger and stronger with every breath, and if I am not at my best, she and her minions of Guidos and Meatballs will destroy me."

He sighed. "I'm being serious Clarisse."

I smiled at him. "I'm not."

He just shook his head. "Whatever Clarisse. I really wanted to talk to you, but I can see that's impossible. All you do is joke around while everyone else is completely serious." He started to walk off, but I grabbed him arm.

"Do you know why, Chris? Because I DON'T know how to do this. When I had problems in the past, I went to Silena." He flinched. "And now she's gone. I didn't trust Drew enough to do anything, because I was positive she would screw everything up. Then Prissy disappeared and I went off to try to find him. I came back, found out you almost died, again, and I didn't know what the Hades to do! All you did was mope around and sleep. And me, being the social screw up I am, pulled an Ares and snapped." I wiped the forbidden tears from my eyes. "We fought, broke up, and I left. And I thought I would be fine, but everything at my Grand-mere's house reminded me of you."

"How would your house remind you of me?" his eyes were furrowed in confusion.

"I don't know! Part of me believes it's because it's everything I didn't tell you about. But I could never get you off my head. There were times that I'd forget, when I was goofing off with my cousins or talking with Devin, but then they'd say something, and you'd push right back in my head. And then you HAD to show up at the Château, and see everything I kept from everyone, and I'm sure Grand-mere or Mother showed or told you stuff about me that was embarrassing when I wasn't there!"

"They didn't say anythi-" I didn't let him finish.

"And THEN, they made me show my ONE thing that I swore on the River Styx that if I could help, I would never let anyone from Camp find out about, the stupid violin! And then I just HAD to call Devin, so you probably thought I had a new boyfriend or something, and that would NEVER happen because I swore that I would never love anyone but you! But when I got here, no one said anything, so I thought maybe it had all been a dream! But then I heard you and some of the other talking about it, and Jason told you the things I said about you being heartless and… and…" I couldn't talk anymore. I fell over and buried my head in my hands and sobbed.

Then, a miracle happened.

As I sat there crying, I felt arms around me. Chris pulled me in, and I sobbed into his chest as he rocked me slightly back and forth. We sat there for what seemed like hours, and I was pretty sure I had soaked his tee shirt with tears, drool, and snot. I finally calmed down and wiped my face on a bandana in my back pocket. I pulled away, and just as I looked at him, he surprised me.

Chris kissed me. We had kissed before, but they had never been romantic. I forced the taste of his mouth (tacos!) soak into mine and too soon, he pulled away. I stared at him and he looked away.

"Sorry, I… I don't know what came over me…" he mumbled something cheese.

I smiled, and kissed him cheek. "No need for apologies."

All was well…

What'd you think? You like that little Harry Potter junk I pulled at the end? _All was well…_ AHH! I love that part! All those shirts are legit shirts, and you can get them on the internet, and that town (Alburgh, Vermont) isn't made up! I chose it because it wasn't very big, it was near New York, and it was on a lake. Ugh, I felt awful about saying that about Pollux. Fanfiction needs to have more stories about him... his life is so sad. RIP CASTOR! And if you didn't get, _his eyes lit up like the Empire State Building after the Titan War, _please refer to your copy of Percy Jackson and the Olympians- _The Last Olympian_, where Percy asks Zeus if he'll make the Empire State Building turn _**blue**_ to let his mother know he's safe.


End file.
